


Under the Night Sky

by BOMBARDAMAXIMA



Series: POTTERCEST [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Frottage, Frotting, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOMBARDAMAXIMA/pseuds/BOMBARDAMAXIMA
Summary: Albus Potter is having what he believes is the worst birthday in the history of birthdays, that is, until his brother James comes to the rescue.





	Under the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ INCEST & SMUT WARNING

Albus Severus Potter is awaken bright and early on his sixteenth birthday by a rustling from the bed next to him in the Slytherin dormitories at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus groans and rubs his tired emerald green eyes. He pulls back the curtains that hang around his four poster bed and see that his roommate, and best friend, Scorpius Malfoy is hopping on one foot, struggling to get one of his milky white legs into a pair of embarrassingly tight black jeans.

"Scorp?" Albus says with a puzzled look on his face. He turns over and checks the clock next to his bed. The alarm clock glowed the time of 9 am. "What the hell are you doing up this early on a Saturday?"

Scorpius blushed as he looked over at his friend. He fell to his bed and pulled up the jeans so they were fitted perfectly around his slim waist. "I have a date with Rose, we planned it last night. I can't believe she said yes!"

Scorpius threw on a white v neck and grabbed a pair of black high tops before running out of the dorm giddily. I can't believe he forgot my birthday, Albus thought to himself with a scowl. Reluctantly, Albus threw the covers off of his body and began dressing for the day. Since it was a Saturday, the upperclassmen had a Hogsmeade, which meant that unless his siblings wanted to spend a prime Saturday back at the castle to celebrate Albus' 16th birthday with him, they would most likely be at Hogsmeade along with the rest of the kids their age.

Albus walked up from the dungeons to the Great Hall for breakfast and didn't see one other Slytherin on the way. As he entered the large room where the students ate, he saw that every upperclassmen besides himself wasn't at their table. Albus noticed Professor Longbottom, the Herbology professor, walking his way and waited for him.

"Hello, Al," Professor Longbottom greeted cheerily. "Happy Birthday, were you going to head to Hogsmeade to celebrate? I saw James head out a little bit ago with Lily."

"Um thanks, and yeah I might head out a bit later," Albus said sadly. His brother and sister didn't even wait to say Happy Birthday before heading out to go have fun for themselves. He was left alone on one of the most important birthdays a child has. He almost felt like he could cry. 

When Professor Longbottom left the Great Hall, Albus followed and went back down to the dungeons to study and pout until someone comes back so he can complain to them. It was now around 5 pm and students were starting to file in to the Slytherin common room, where Al was currently attempting not to cry as he finished up a potions essay. It had now been his birthday for almost 17 hours and not one person had wished him a Happy Birthday, not even his parents had owled him or firecalled. He felt completely and utterly alone. Al cleared his throat and packed up his things in a backpack and headed out of the dungeons, heading for somewhere he could really be alone.

It was nearing time for the sun to set when Albus made it up to the Astronomy Tower. It was unoccupied, like it usually was when Albus showed up, so he threw off the hoodie he was wearing and tossed his backpack to the ground. He was now pacing the stone observatory area of the tower wearing a bright orange Chudley Cannons shirt that his uncle Ron had given him at the beginning of the Quidditch Season and a pair of gray sweatpants that he usually wore on weekends. He was willing himself not to cry because it really was quite embarrassing to cry on your birthday, especially when it's over something as dumb as someone forgetting you're birthday, because it really could be worse. Albus let himself sob it out for a few minutes before becoming embarrassed by himself and throwing the hoodie he was originally wearing back on since the sun was now officially replaced by the moon and there was a chill in the air. He sighed and slid down one of the pillars on the tower so he could sit and lean against it. He felt a wave of exhaustion come over him and didn't think twice before letting sleep overcome his tired sixteen year old body.

"Albus," a voice whispered to him. Albus hummed in response to the voice he assumed was in his dream but shaken awake in response to that.

He opened his eyes quickly, remembering he had fallen asleep in the Astronomy Tower. His brother James sat before him on his knees, a concerned expression etched on his face and a strong hand resting on Albus' thigh. Albus was very aware of the heat coming from the hand and how close it was to his clothed groin. "Yes James?" Albus asked in a tone of annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" James asked in an angry tone, the hand on Albus' thigh getting tighter. "You could freeze!"

"Oh so now you care about me?" Albus spat. "You didn't seem to care much earlier when you abandoned me on my birthday to go on a fucking Hogsmeade trip with your friends! Not one person besides Professor Longbottom even addressed me today, I know I'm the fuck up child and the least loved but really? Not even my fucking parents called me today! You didn't say anything, Lily, Hugo, or even Rose, who went on a date with my best friend instead of spending my day with me. Do you know how that fucking feels, James?"

James wore a guilty look on his face and dropped his gaze to his lap and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Al," the older boy said, pulling out a large, brilliantly wrapped box from behind his back and presenting it to his brother. "I wanted to get you this before they ran out. And I would have come to you earlier but I couldn't find you."

Albus sniffled and wiped the tears from his face, unaware that they had even fallen, and looked up at his older brother. He wrapped the boy in a hug before taking the box and beginning to open it. Inside was a sparkling silver telescope that looked incredibly expensive. Albus lifted it delicately from the box and red the writing that was engraved in cursive. It read 'Shoot for the stars. Love, James.' 

"Jamie," Albus said breathlessly. "This is incredible thank you!"

James smiled sheepishly at the praise and shrugged. "I love you Al, all of us do."

Albus set the telescope carefully back into the box and set it to the side. It was in that moment that he noticed how the beams of moonlight cascaded on his brother's flawless olive skin. James wore a smile that Albus was familiar with, because James was always smiling, it's what made him as attractive as he is. Albus didn't realize how inappropriate these thoughts were until his cheeks flooded with heat and he felt his dick stir with interest in his trousers. James must have noticed his brother shift with discomfort because he gazed down at Albus' crotch, which was now at full attention.

"Al," It was James turn now to blush as he looked back and forth from Albus' crotch to his face.

"Shit, sorry," Albus said, attempting to scoot backwards but being stopped by the pillar he leaned against.

James' hand shot out to capture Albus' wrist. "Don't," he said, leaning closer to his brother.

Albus gasped before closing the space between him and his brother, their lips coming in contact with each other. James made the first move after that, reaching his hand up to cup his little brother's cheek and running the pad of his thumb under his eye to wipe away any left over tears. The kiss was soft and foreign to Albus, who had never kissed anyone before. James decided to step up what they were doing and slid his tongue along Albus' bottom lip. He moaned in surprise and James took that moment to thrust his tongue into the wet warmth of his brother's mouth. Albus began rubbing his tongue over James' as he got more comfortable with the kiss and climbed into his brother's lap. James ran his hands down from their original place on Albus' cheeks and migrated them towards his bum. Albus began to moan more frequently as James moved his mouth from Albus' and put it to work at sucking love bites into his neck and kneading his arse cheeks with his hands. Albus started grinding on James' lap, rubbing both of their erections together through their clothes and moaning James' name.

James pulled back breathlessly and looked up into his brother's eyes. Both of their pupils were blown up with lust and their lips were wet and swollen from kissing. Although the two had pulled back to look at each other, that didn't stop Albus from grinding on him still. 

"Al you have to stop," James said, still slightly out of breath and without much conviction. "I'll cum in my pants if you don't."

Albus let out a giggle and halted his hips from their movements. He caught his breath and rested his head on James' shoulder as James' hands ran teasingly over Albus' arse cheeks, pulling them apart a bit, still trapped in Albus' clothes.

The younger Potter boy squeaked and jolted his body in surprise, causing him to grind on James again by accident. "Jamie, please," Albus asked desperately. 

"Please what, baby brother?" James asked wickedly, a smirk playing on his lips as he continued to rub his brother's cheeks softly.

"Fuck me, make me cum, something, anything, please!"

James chuckled and stopped moving his hands and slid them up to Albus' hips. He pulled Albus so he looked straight into his eyes and crashed their lips together again, this time with more passion and roughness than their other kiss. "Get on your hands and knees."

Albus did as he was told and climbed off of his brother, taking the position he was told to get in next to James. He waited a few seconds, impatiently whimpering, before James slowly pulled down his trousers and pants. 

"You're so fucking perfect, Al," His brother praised, running his hands over the bare globes of his arse and pulling them apart to reveal his tight pink hole. He ran a thumb over the wrinkled entrance and smiled at his brother's whimper. "I'm not going to fuck you, but I'll make you feel good, I promise."

Before Albus could even wonder what James meant by that, he felt a tongue slide over his arsehole. Albus moaned loudly at the new sensation. James continued his attack, licking over his brother's hole with conviction, moaning when he did. As he got more and more comfortable with the feeling, James began thrusting his tongue in and out of the hole, relishing in Albus' moans as they got louder and louder.

"Jamie, I'm-" Albus began but was interrupted by the familiar feeling of an orgasm wracking over his body. He shook as spurts of cum shot out of his cock and his hole clenched around his brother's tongue.

James pulled back and placed a kiss on each of Albus' arse cheeks before whispering a cleaning spell and pulling up his brother's clothes. Albus turned around and crawled back into James' lap as he sat down. Albus rested his head on his brother's shoulders and felt his erection digging into his hip.

"You didn't cum," Albus frowned, his eyes fluttering closed every few seconds as exhaustion took over him again.

"That's alright, this was for you," James said with a smile, placing a soft kiss on his brother's forehead. "Happy Birthday, Al."


End file.
